He Said She Said 2
by jaymack33
Summary: Sequel, with a similar format to He Said She Said with a Miley/Jake point and counterpoint of view. Takes place 2 months after, "That's What friends Are For." Jake finally finished filming in Antarctica and wants to see Miley! One-shot


Title: He Said She Said 2

by jaymack33

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hanna Montana, and this is totally not for profit.

Summary: Sequel to He Said She Said, which takes place 2 months after the ep, "That's What Friends are For." Jake's finished filming in Antarctica and wants to see Miley again. One Shot!

Author's Note: I tried to retain the format of the original, but the idea mill is kind of running dry for this so this is the end for this format. I apologize if this isn't as good as the original, but most sequels are never as good as the original. I did my best! So anyway here it is.

I was very excited. The anticipation was killing me I hadn't seen her in so long. I can't wait to see the expression on her face when I meet her by the door.

I was very excited. I hadn't been on tour in so long, I'm not sure I remember what it's like day in and day out night after night, the whirlwind of going from town to town, the fans, the crowd, the electricity, the excitement! Yay!

Antarctica is a great place...not to stay and definitely not to visit. I am so not going back there ever, ever again! By the way did I mention I hate Antarctica? I really can't decide what was colder though Antarctica or Mikayla...

Miley time is nice and all, but sometimes I just want to throw on my wig and let go and be free. Free from daddy. Free from my annoying brother. Now, I am going to miss my friends. It's a shame Lilly, uum I mean Lola can't come, but that's a tough one to swallow to get her mom to go along with that. After all she didn't subscribe to the rock star life, that was my dad...

Antarctica or Mikayla which one is colder? Sheesh she is so cold. And unfriendly. I mean she pretends to be nice to me, but my God she really hates Hanna...

That was my daddy. He actually almost tried to steer me away from this life but ever since I was a little girl it was all I wanted to do. In a way I wanted to be just like my daddy. Well almost after all I'm still a girl and he's a guy! I couldn't imagine walking in his same ginormous boots, and come on these heels on that hillbillies feet would kill him.

She really hates Hanna Montana. I mean my God with the, "I hate the way she sings, and bottle blond that, and the make up and the eye shadow," and I was literally overdosing on the jealous bitch quota by the time let me see...when we freaking got there! About two months ago. It felt like 12!

Still I actually will miss my dad, and yes even my stupid brother, but not too much with him. Just a leeetle...very little bit. But they can always call...and I'll get the message and delete it, sike. My people will tell me my messages of course. Well actually my people will tell my other people to tell the people who are supposed to tell my people...Look I don't freaking know who will give me my messages, but I just know somebodies going to Get R' Done!

I was so happy I convinced the director to re-shoot some of Mikayla's solo scenes. Heh, heh, heh, yes there really was something wrong with those scenes, and if there wasn't I made it up, but I'm sticking to my first story. At least in this plane ride I don't have that annoying B whistling all of that crap in my ear. Sheesh is she catty!

I giggle at Jackson dragging along like maybe my 6th, or seventh bag, who knows...um Miley a little help here!...No your doing good, as I give him the big thumbs up while I grit my teeth at the scrapings of my luggage along some of the walls, that can be fixed, I see my dad coming down and I give him a big hug! Daddy! Oh, Miles! I carefully shift him away from what my stupid brother did! I swear it's like I have to do everything myself!

Jake/Mikayla plane ride to Antartica flashback(Jake's thoughts in parenthesis)  
Jake, her hair color is ugly...(yeah I personally like her real hair better myself, just the way she is), Jake...! She wears press on boobs come on who would like her, (yeah she's real, a real person why would I like someone who keeps it real coming from this big fake!) Jake she wears way too much make up...(yeah I'm a male lead actor who wears a lot of make up and this bitch who just fell off the turnip truck in acting is going to comment about who should be wearing make up and I think someone next to me needs some more)  
Yes I'm really glad she's still in Antarctica. Really glad!

(Hanna)Oh, by the way...Jackson I have 6 more bags, come on the plane isn't leaving any later! We're burning daylight here! (Dad)Your going to miss him right Bud? Just a little bit? (Hanna)I start thinking about it. I'm laying on a beach chair. Morning after a concert. I got my shades, I have my mango smoothie. I already had breakfast and it was delish! I have someone working on my nails and someone else working on my feet, now normally at this point Jackson would come barreling down and ruining it, but at least now...Miley...Miley...not now...Arggh...Jackson even in my dreams you turn them into nightmares! (Jackson)Yeah, well I'll miss you too Miles! We tentatively hug! (Dad)See, you guys really will miss each other. (Hanna)I pull away sucking back a slight tear, and then, uggh Jackson when is the last time you washed that shirt. Oh, God, I have to change again! (Dad)Oh, Jackson, why? You knew it took your sister 4 hours plus yesterday to pick out that outfit! What are we going to do now? (Jackson)Well maybe she'll end up staying after all!

I remember the last time I did this. I waited by the side of her porch knowing she was going to finish her telefon thing and come back. She was in such shock. Her jaw just dropped down. She seemed to be involved in some drama with her brother. He seemed nice. Just that look of surprise on her face made it all worth it to me. I'm not sure we're ever going to get back together, but pushing her buttons is my second favorite thing to do. I really like pushing her buttons. That's when those wild crazy erratic emotions of hers come out. I swear it's like watching a tennis match the way her emotions volley from point to point and unfortunately I ended up on the losing end of the set but maybe the match isn't over yet. But, either way at least we're still friends.

I start rifling through quickly. What can I wear? What can I wear? I fall onto one outfit after the other and then I find the purple dress. The outfit I wore when me and Jake had officially become a real couple. I hug it to myself hoping any scent of Jake might still be on it. Unfortunately I actually wash my clothes. well, I mean my people who, have people who have people, well you know what I mean! I actually do my wash in emergencies. It's one of the things my mom taught me to do before, I sniff. And absentmindedly I put on the outfit I wore the last time I saw Jake. Yeah, it doesn't smell like him either, but it's the closest thing. Why can't I meet a freaking guy? I'm Hanna Montana for God's sake! And why do I still keep thinking about him. It's over. We're so over. We're just friends now! And I put on my outfit and as I come down expecting them to recognize an outfit I have not worn since that last fateful day and instead...Oh, thank God you found something you can wear, come on we have to move! I shake my head! Guys! They can be so clueless sometimes.

I literally want to kiss the ground. Ground which has no snow on it is a really good thing right now. Except I see a bunch of people and the thought of being grabbed aside by a bunch of squealing girls at the moment is not exactly what I had planned. Seeing Miley and then maybe getting myself a nice meal at the Pollo Loco. I could really get into that! I pull my shades down and duck around hoping not be noticed as my people guide me over to the luggage area.

I sort of play with my bracelets a little bit. Why am I thinking about Jake now. I had gone so long without thinking about him. A total boycott of the Scifi channel. I totally ended all of my teen magazine subscriptions (I mean I technically transferred them to Lilly so she can read me the good stuff about me, but no more Jake Ryan high gloss picture sightings) Gee I wonder why am I thinking about him now. I means it's been a while. Maybe two months. Gee I wonder when he was supposed to stop filming again. I'm going to have to talk to Lilly again and get her to let me peak just a little bit at one of those magazines, not that I care when he's done, I'm just saying for curiosity purposes alone I want to know when my friend is available, I mean to do friend things OK! No, drama here! I watch the Departure signs as we drive towards the airport.

I watch the last airport sign fade away from my limo as I watch some limo passing by along the other side of the highway. I hope they enjoy their trip better then that doozy I just came back from. I swear I am so taking a year off from this acting thing.

Jake Ryan! Did you see him? ohhh, I so did and didn't he look amazing or what? Like he did! Ohhhh, Jake Ryan! I put down my Hanna shades and I can't really make out what these crazy girls are saying. I think they mentioned something about Jake Ryan a couple times, but maybe it's just my imagination. I've been thinking about him and just everything they say sounds like Jake Ryan. At least on the bright side they aren't bothering me. I just want to slip on my ipod and some tunes and get my little tour going.

I see her house and the anticipation builds I run up to her house and knock. Nothing! I ring her home phone and it's on message mode. I decide maybe I should call her and I finally decide maybe just to see if I can reach her on her cell. Hell I'll just pretend I'm on some Antarctic phone attached to a polar bears butt or something and I'll be getting back real soon. Sooner than you think Miley! I ring and yes her cell phone is either off, or on message mode too.

It really sucks that I can't use my phone on the plane. I never really got a chance to say good bye to Lilly and yes even to Oliver. As soon as I get on land I am definitely going to reach out and touch someone. I'm about to put on my headphones when I see Jake Ryan's face on the tv monitor and I am haunted again. I grab at headphones, but this time they are not for my ipod...

I wait and I wait and then I wait. You, know maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I actually should check with Miley before I go to her house. Just to see if she's in first. I don't know. It just felt like such a good idea at the time. And then I see the lights of her limo. Yes, it's got to be hers. For some reason I have this deja vu feeling like I saw it earlier today or something, but nahh, couldn't be! I await with anticipation. Oh, she is going to be so surprised.

I look at the annoyingly handsome image of Jake Ryan with widened eyes. I look at the even more annoying time and date stamp at the bottom of the news feed. Yes, Jake Ryan had just entered the building, while Hanna Montana had just left it! Big whup! Grrr! I was so close to seeing him. I missed him by minutes. If my stupid jerk brother hadn't gotten all of that mushy food like junky stuff on my outfit I might have run into him. Instead. Nothing. We just missed each other. And I realize. I'll admit it I really miss him. So much. I miss my friend. Friends miss each other right? I don't even hear my ipod after that as I stew in my coulda, woulda, shouldas! I look out my window as we fly away from Malibu! Damn you Jake, I love y...grrrr! I'm finally on the freaking plane and now I can't wait to get back home! My whole trip is ruined because of you! Thanks a lot Jake! Some friend you turned out to be!

Miley? Jake? Umm Mr. Stewart are you going to punch me with that? I move my head like I'm going to duck out of the way of his fist. Oh, sorry son, but you shouldn't be sneaking up on people by the side of their houses. I know, I just wanted to surprise Miley, that's all. Well, looks like she got to surprise you first. What, do you mean? She just started on a two month tour around the country like today. My mouth drops. Umm is there anything else you wanted Jake? Oh, no, I guess I just stopped by. Tell her I stopped by as I try to walk away but the shock at planning on seeing her and knowing I had to wait another two months. Another two months that will feel like 12. I just was in shock. Hey, Jake? Yes, Mr. Stewart. Do, you like Nascar? I guess. I've been in Antarctica for so long I could watch Trading Spaces in slow mo without the sound and be entertained. Hey look I'm sorry about you wasting your time. I was just offering. You know what Mr. Stewart? What? I tentatively think about it. Do I really want to walk in there and be alone with him. I mean and then I see a picture of Miley in the house and my feet walk me in. I'm watching Nascar with her dad. And I'm sneaking a peak at her picture from time to time. Like during the boring parts of Nascar. Like all of them. Yeehaw! Isn't this great son? Yeah, great! Just super!

--The End--

Author's end notes- I may sequel this, but this format is probably going to get retired. It won't be called He Said She Said 3, and I'll actually try to write the slow journey of them getting back together. But of course I have other stories to attend to, so I'll get to it when I get to it.


End file.
